Passion of the hearth
by ChibiMonkeyGirl
Summary: What if you could read in a heart of a person,what would you find?.Well read and find out. Manaka hates Sasuke or thats what she thinks, is there more than hatred to her rival?.Wil there be steaming love?, read read read.XD


Passion of the hearth

Passion of the hearth.

The first time I ever played basketball was Total unintentional, I never expected to like it in the First place.

But then I didn't like it when I did a lay-up for the first time, No I loved it. It was like everything finally felt right.

It was then I met him on the court. Sasuke Amami he is called an genius on the court but is just like me and you a person with feelings, sadly he is an ass.

And since the first time I met him, I would always feel nervous around him. Not of his looks were all other girls would swoon over. No I would feel nervous because I knew I always be under him. No matter how hard I trained. I just knew I never could beat him.

Even after I enrolled in Felicia School for girls, I just Knew it. But then I met Tomomi, At one moment she was ready to kick but and the other moment she looked so shy.

She may be in the senior year, that didn't stop the fact that I first thought she was a first year. It was quite humorous.

When me and my team made it to the Quarterfinals I was so happy, I finally could show my family that basketball wasn't some stupid sport for fun, Basketball is.. ehm well yeah Basketball.

We were winning I could feel it, but then hiroko got pissed and suddenly she was send of court. I just couldn't believe it but the surprise wasn't over just yet. On top of that those damn bitches had to take down Tomomi. But she recovered surprising everyone including me I never thought she was so tough, But it was too late we lost from seijo.

From those stupid cheaters, I couldn't believe it. After all we went through. I felt my tears on my cheeks, god, that was embarrassing I hadn't cried since I was Five years old. And now I was crying. But the stupid thing was I wasn't crying about the game I was crying because I knew Amami saw it all, and would look down on me again. And when we finished changing he would come to me with his insufferable smirk of his, and say something to anger me so badly I wanted to hit him.

But I knew I deserved it. I just knew it, Because no matter how much I hated it when he did that. I knew that he was right. He was right about me being weak, He was right about the fact that I wasn't strong enough, He was right I knew, and he knew it dam well too.

And that angered me even more. I just couldn't stand it.

And the worst thing is my family would say that I wasn't meant to be a player but a girl who practise tea ceremonies, and all that shit girls learn. But I always refuse to do so, I still do I am not the perfect image of what boys and men seek in a woman or girl. HELL NO, I am complete the opposite and everyone knows it. I am just a girl who loves sport and is violent. That's why I am still single. NO boy likes an girl who is violent and likes to sport in stead to care about how she looks. Not me, I despise skirts. I really do, I even wear a short legging under my school skirt because it more comfortable.

And make up is something you wont ever find on me. Nu-uh not me. For that stuff you have to be by my sisters. Their perfect everything a girl should be beautiful elegant fashionable and sweet. Not me, I am just a tomboy who has good grades and a passion for sports.

But sometimes things change, I have known the bastard since I was 5 yeah parents are good friends and you know where that goes. ..

And you know what before he could say anything I told him he was right.

He seemed kind flustered at this, If I weren't this down I would have laughed at his expression. And you know what I said, I just told him about my feelings, well yeah to be honest I had began to love that cocky ass. And he accepted. He returned I swear my face could have looked like that monkey face right there and then. He just smirked and proceed to kiss the daylight out of me.

Its kind of funny were not friends but were aren't dating either, Our coaches fault.

However he likes to tease me about wanting to practice human body.

God he knows I always fluster when he says that, and he knows it. The prick.

But hey, cant help to love him, he is my prick though.

Wonder what's in store for us, and you know I cant wait to find out.


End file.
